Imprisoner of Magic
Imprisoner of Magic is Chapter 18x (19x, seemingly typoed Prisoner of Magic in Hector's Story). The boss of this chapter is the powerful sage, Aion, who is guarding the entrance to the Dragon's Gate. Although Aion is a very powerful sage, his power is soon negated by the presence of Kishuna, the Magic Seal. This chapter is obtained by beating The Dread Isle within 15 turns. It is the first of three "Kishuna chapters" in which Kishuna appears (one of which, The Value of Life, only appears in Hector's Story); if all three of the Kishuna chapters (Imprisoner of Magic, Genesis, and The Value of Life) and, in addition, A Glimpse in Time are beaten, Nergal's death quote is expanded, a line from Nils is added between Nergal's defeat and the arrival of the Fire Dragon, and a new CG is used for the FIN picture at the end of the game. To obtain the side quest of this side quest (i.e. Chapter 19xx), you must be playing Hector's Story, have gotten Nils to Level 7 or greater in Lyn's Story, and have defeated Kishuna in this level. Unfortunately, this can be quite difficult, as Kishuna will disappear from the map the turn after you first attack him and has high HP and evasion. In Hector's Story, he will also disappear after 15 turns. However, in Hector's Hard Mode, Kishuna disappears after 12 turns or until the turn after he is attacked. Eliwood's Story Initial Enemies (Total: 23) *Aion (Boss): Sage L4 w/ Bolting, Thunder, Silver Card** *5 Knight L6 w/ Iron Lance *1 Knight L6 w/ Steel Lance *1 Knight L6 w/ Javelin *1 Mage L5 w/ Fire *4 Mage L6 w/ Fire *2 Mage L6 w/ Thunder *2 Mage L7 w/ Thunder *2 Pegasus Knight L6 w/ Slim Lance *3 Pegasus Knight L6 w/ Iron Lance, one with Elysian Whip** *1 Shaman L10 w/ Nosferatu -A ** denotes item available to steal on hard difficulty. Reinforcements (Total: 6) *Turn 1, from the southwest corner of the map (Prior to the Player Phase): **1 Brigand L6 w/ Iron Axe *Turn 3, from the Fort northeast of the castle (Prior to the Player Phase): **Kishuna (Boss): Magic Seal L1 w/ nothing **2 Knight L15 w/ Silver Lance, Javelin **2 Sniper L15 w/ Silver Bow *Turn 9, from the northeast Forts: **1 Mage L6 w/ Fire **1 Mage L6 w/ Thunder Village *Southeast: Goddess Icon The character that greets Eliwood and his party here is none other than Renault. Hector's Story Initial Enemies (Total: 30) *Aion (Boss): Sage L4 w/ Elfire, Bolting, Silver Card *5 Knight L6 w/ Javelin *2 Knight L6 w/ Iron Lance *2 Knight L6 w/ Steel Lance *2 Mage L7 w/ Thunder *1 Mage L6 w/ Elfire *1 Mage L6 w/ Thunder *5 Mage L6 w/ Fire *3 Mage L5 w/ Fire *1 Shaman L10 w/ Nosferatu *1 Brigand L6 w/ Swordreaver *6 Pegasus Knight L6 w/ Axereaver Reinforcements (Total: 17) *Turn 1 and 2, from the southwest corner of the map (Prior to the Player Phase): **1 Brigand L6 w/ Iron Axe *Turn 3, from the Fort northeast of the castle (After the Player Phase): **Kishuna (Boss): Magic Seal L1 w/ nothing **2 Knight L15 w/ Silver Lance, Javelin **2 Sniper L15 w/ Silver Bow *Turn 8 to 11, from the northeast Forts (Prior to the Player Phase): **1 Mage L6 w/ Thunder **1 Mage L6 w/ Fire Trivia * Renault makes an appearance at the south-most temple. While his dialogue remains the same, the visitor will react differently from character to character. * In Hector Mode, the title is Prisoner of Magic instead of Imprisoner of Magic. Category:The Blazing Blade chapters